


Yours Sincerely

by Simara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic, Feels, Love Confessions, M/M, Suicide Notes, psycho love, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simara/pseuds/Simara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 notes Jim left for Sebastian and 1 which he threw away once he finished writing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Sincerely

**Yours Sincerely**

5 notes Jim left for Sebastian and 1 which he threw away once he finished.

 

**1**

To Mr. Sebastian Moran

Sorry to have taken your gun. I am very well aware of the fact that it was one of your favourites but I wanted to have something of you near me should some unfortunate complication occur. As you may have deduced from my lack of being alive, such circumstances did actually come to be and I herewith give back the heart you once bestowed upon me and inherit you my kingdom which you may rule from now on in my stead. (Take a moment to honour that burden before continue reading.) Further information on that matter can be found in the inner pocket of that grey suit of yours, the one you did wear on our first evening out. (You’d better remember which one it was or I’ll be very cross with you, darling. Let me give you a hint, just in case: I’m talking about the night were you shot that annoying agent dead after he tried to strangle me with his tie. He made those little quivering sounds when you dislocated his knuckles one by one, remember?) Be sure to pick up the next note even if you should decide against adopting my former position. I do hope you’ll get your gun back and assume that there won’t be any stains that can’t be removed with salt and soap.

Yours sincerely, James Moriarty

_Underneath, some text was added in different colouring._

PS: I had planned to leave an actual human heart to accompany this note but I fear that I might not survive today’s encounter and do not have enough time right now to get one for you, so you’ll have to get my metaphor without visual guidance. If this letter is brought to you together with the afore mentioned item, ignore this post-scriptum for such happenstance would indicate that I actually got the better of our virgin friend and died on a less hectic day.

_Sebastian had never before been more shaken by the lack of human heart on his kitchen table._

 

**2**

To Sebastian Moran

Enclosed, you’ll find my heritage:

  1. The names, addresses and histories of the world’s most powerful men and women currently alive; also ways to contact them and when to do so.
  2. Further business conections made during the past 18 years.
  3. A collection of electronic codes and other useful programs constructed by me.
  4. A list of secrets and conspiracies yet unknown to the public.
  5. 123 rather disturbing photographs kindly donated by one Miss Irene Adler.
  6. A crown. Because a true king should own at least one.



Use wisely.

Sincerely, James Moriarty

PS: You might want to have a look at the ebony box underneath the third step of our stair.

 

**3**

To Sebastian

Surprise! I’m not dead. Turn letter for further information.

_The letters backside read:_

Just kidding. I’m dead as can be. That is, if you found this note through instructions brought to you earlier this day. If not, you’re probably rummaging through my private things and I’m very much alive and probably rather pissed at you right now. But let’s assume you’ve been a good tiger and did exactly as I ordered you to do. Where was I? Ah, yes. I’m dead, very much so. Shed a tear for me, will you? I’d rather have lived a little longer, believe me. Life has been so much less of a downer since you and Holmes became part of the game. While I write this, you are fast asleep and drooling onto our pillow. I feel rather domestic, watching you in that vulnerable state, and I’m rather disturbed not to feel the need to smother you in your sleep. I’ve seem to become quite accustomed to you, haven’t I? We might have grown old together, you and me. But, let’s admit it that would probably been rather boring. There is, however, something quite fun to be done anyway. So cheer up, sweetheart, and follow my instructions: There is a CD to be found in the bedroom dressers middle drawer. On it you will find video and audio material for ten messages to be aired on very special occasions. Don’t worry; I titled each of them with the conditions that have to be met before you might share them with the public, so not even you could mess this up.

Kisses, Jim

 

**4**

To Seb

So, here we are. This is the last crime I’ll ever commit and you have the honour of initiating it. I won’t spoil the surprise for you just now, just follow the instruction on the CD whenever needed.Make me proud and laugh a laugh for me.

Jim

PS: There’s one last note. Cut Pillow.

 

**5**

Seb,

You have every right to hate me and I encourage you to do so. Hating me is better than wasting your life mourning. I know that you loved me dearly- I probably deduced it before you yourself noticed. Loving me was one of the dumbest and simultaneously bravest things you ever did and I enjoyed both your company and your service quite a lot. It’s time to say goodbye now, so that’s what I’ll do.

Farewell. Jim.

 

 

**+1**

Sebastian,

You once asked me whether or not I was capable of love. I hope you know the answer by now. I hope you’ll miss me. I’ll miss you. I’m not even dead yet and I already miss you. I can’t even stop writing these silly notes, because I don’t want to say my final goodbyes. It’s nothing personal, sweet tiger. You’ve been one of the things that kept me alive for quite some time, you and the terrorising of mankind that is. But, let’s face it, life’s a bitch. You called me suicidal once and I guess you were right. There were days when I wanted nothing more than to smash my own brains out just to get my thoughts to quieten down. But, if I really am to die today it will not be out of boredom or some stupid inner pains, no, it will be to ensure the downfall of the man I might have become if I’d met you sooner. I’m somewhat of a spoilsport, I know. You can’t understand how important this is to me. Bear with me. Forgive me. Love me.

Yours forever, Jim

PS: Just in case: The answer is yes, stupid.

_He stared at the piece of paper for several minutes before he crumbled it up and threw it into the bin. Some things ought not to be written down, he thought. You never know who might read them. He would tell Sebastian, one day. He surely will if he is still alive tonight._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, English is not my native language and I therefore appreciate critical responses. Feel free to point out any errors within the text.


End file.
